


【冬叉】乳糖不耐症

by Pumpkin_pie



Category: Captain America (Movies), 美国队长2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 10:09:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18809032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkin_pie/pseuds/Pumpkin_pie
Summary: 冬兵有乳糖不耐症，Rumlow对此并不知情





	【冬叉】乳糖不耐症

冬兵有乳糖不耐症，Rumlow对此并不知情。

资产总是沉默的，乖巧的，只是偶尔见到新鲜花哨的小玩意才会让那双蓝色的大眼睛发光。

比如说现在，Rumlow手里拿着一盒牛奶和一条牛奶巧克力，包装纸脏兮兮的。

Rumlow叹了口气说：“papa再喝牛奶也长不高了，只好便宜你这个小崽子了。”

说罢，将牛奶塞进冬兵手中，还好心的帮他撕开，也许是从小就知道自己有乳糖不耐症从不敢喝牛奶的好奇，也许是冰冻的几十年中残忍的对待，刚喝了一口牛奶的冬兵仿佛打开了新世界的大门，双眼变得亮晶晶的。看着他像小孩子一样的神情，Rumlow不由得笑出声来，把巧克力也塞给了他。

结果就是冬兵一整天都在腹泻，而Rumlow则是在抱怨那家超市果然不卖什么好东西，牛奶都过期了，不然冬兵这么好的体质为什么会拉肚子。

后来Rumlow知道冬兵患有乳糖不耐症是从他的老朋友美国队长那里了解到的。

后来的后来，当Barnes找回记忆和自己不靠谱的男朋友后，他总是喜欢把自己的大屌插入Rumlow的嘴并说：“亲爱的我喝不了牛奶，你替我多喝一点。”


End file.
